Monster falls crossover
by RCRC36
Summary: When Dipper, Mable and their friends get the whole town cursed, everyone seems to awaken as monsters. Nobody has a clue what it going on but maybe the twins can solve yet another Gravity Falls mystery... Will they be able to make a cure or will they be stuck as monster FOREVER?
1. Chapter 1

**_Dipper POV..._**

''I'm so bored...'' said Mable as she slipped off the couch and on to the floor, face first. It was early in the morning and Stan and Stanly were out, Wendy was helping her father, Soos was with Melody (who's visiting for awhile,) and the rest of the Mystery kids were probably at the hotel.

I sat on the couch, watching her become consumed in her own boredom.

"Well, everyone should be here soon...'' she muttered mindlessly and, as if on command, Wirt, Norman and the rest of her friends came inside. "Hey guys, got any thing fun to do?'' asked Coralline as she sat down on the floor right next to Mable.

''Can't decide on anything,'' mumbled Mable as she lifted her head then let it slump back onto the floor. Everyone turned to Mable curiously until Coralline smiled misheviously and spoke up.

''Well, there is the dark part of the forest we didn't explore yet.''

"Um, well that sounds a bit dangero-" I tried to speak.

''That's sounds like a good idea!" Wybie agreed because, as everyone knows, he always goes along with Coralline's crazy ideas. ''Ok, all in favor raise your hands'' said Coralline as she raised her hand. Including herself, Wybie, Greg, Mable and Dib- there were five hands raised in the air. Wirt and Norman sat and fidgeted with their fingers, too afraid to speak about the growing anxiety in their stomachs. Coralline's ideas usually had everyone end up in grave danger or mass embarrassment so I refused, as well.

''Looks like going to the dark forest wins,'' replied Coralline triumphantly as she got up and helped Mable up as well. I sighed but reluctantly followed after the group as we left the shack.

Yeah Dipper, go ahead and follow them into the dark side of the forest. Definitely no warning bells there. Nope. Not a single one. Dark side of the forest? I bet we will find rainbows and floating unicorns because, you know, it sounds so promising.

About a few minutes after entering the thick and never ending forest, everyone had started to look around and question their surroundings.

"Guys, I think were lost...'' said Dib as he looked around with wide eyes. Thank you for stating the obvious!

"No we're not; we just have to walk straight back. It's as simple as following our footsteps back." said Wybie. "Lets just head back before we ACTUALLY get lost.''

I turned around with the others, finding our situation a tad bit funny, and found myself tripping on something and falling over a small cliff (that I swore wasn't there before.) Suddenly, as quick as I fell, I was engulfed in freezing cold water.

''Dipper, are you alright?!" called out Mabel as she and the others looked over the edge. It wasn't a tall cliff, actually more of a mound about the size of Wendy's father. I hope I didn't scream like a baby.

"You did!" Mable giggled as the others chuckled behind her. I felt my face go red as I realized I said that out loud.

"I'm wet but other than that, ok" I said, ignoring their chuckles, looking for a place for me to swim to and climb up. ''Look, I found a place for me to get out!" I pointed to the other side of the lake I seamed to be swimming in. It was shaped like a huge bowl with only one entrance possible for someone to enter and exit; it was a little beach area, not too far from me, that had a dock reaching out to almost half of the lake itself. "I'll meet you guys there,'' and with that they nodded as I swam towards the dock. I pulled myself out just as the others walked the small perimeter of the water and reached me.

''Wow, I've never seen clear water like this before" Wirt finally acknowledged as he knelt down and grazed his fingers through the water; he cupped his hands together and took a sip.

''Lets just go... I want to change out of these wet clothes before I get sick'' I said, starting to head back to the shack- the others following close behind. When we got there, Stan and Stanly were in a deep conversation with each other, occasionally chuckling and patting the other on the back.

"So where were you guys?'' asked Stanly with a smirk when he finally looked down at me and took notice to my clothes.

''Well, Dipper here fell in a small lake we found'' said Mable then she and Greg started to laugh together.

''Wait, was this lake extremely clear and towards the dark side of the forest?!" questioned Stan with a sudden fearful expression. We all nodded, wondering how he knew of the lake deep in the trees. As soon as we did, Stan grab Stanly and dragged him off somewhere, yelling something about water bottles. Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?

 _ **Wirt POV.,.**_

Dipper went upstairs to get dressed while the rest of us sat down to watch a new episode of Duck Detectives. For some strange reason, I felt like going to the dark part of the woods again and staying there forever, but I ignored the strange feeling and continued to watch TV. Dipper came down the stairs with dry clothes and asked if we wanted snacks which, of course, we all nodded enthusiastically to. I decided to get up and help him carry the popcorn out.

We came out and sat back down with the rest of the gang; that's when I noticed Dipper acting stage. While I was reaching for a buttery food god, I saw him eating carrots like they were flippin' chocolate! "Hey Dipper, are you eating carrots?'' I asked him with a question expression on my face. He looked at me and then at the carrot he was munching on. ''Wow, that's weird... I never liked to eat carrots before but now...'' he trailed off as he took another bite of the carrot. I decided to leave him be and scooted over to Greg. Later in the afternoon, Stan and Stanly came inside with 5 bags of money... Odd.

 _ **Mable Prove**_

"'Hey, what's with the money?... Did you guys rob a bank?!'' I asked excitedly because I had always imagined the pair making trouble together; I'm usually right about these things. :3

''No, we went to the lake you kids told us about and we filled up tons of bottles of water and sold them." Stan said proudly.

"We had to make several trips back and forth because the towns people would not stop recommending it. Also, you guys need to scram because we saw your parents as we were selling our gold in a bottle (in which they bought) and they wanted you all to head back to the hotel." said Stanly as he gave us all a complimentary water bottle.

After everyone left, I took a sip of the water. It was so good I drank the whole thing in three chugs... And after having an emergency bathroom break, I took a long bath and headed to Dipper and I's room.

 _ **Dipper prove..**_

First things first, I was eating carrots... I don't even like them and yet I started eating them like they were my favorite snack. Next, Wirt was staring out the window at the woods; I don't even think he noticed his own longing look on his face. Then there was Mable; she was all of suddenly extremely thirsty- like she hadn't had water for a long time- and then Stan and Stanly were acting weird too... Ok, well they always act weird but THIS was a different weird. Stan's skin looked very dry and he was itching it like it was his job, whereas Stanly went to bed early... He never goes to bed early.

I new something was up and I decided to check Stanly's third journal to find out what it is.

 _ **Dibs POV...**_

When I got back to the hotel I was alone and left to think of why I came here in the first place. My dad thought it would be good for me to stay in a small town (mainly because there was little trouble to be caused) and he thought it might be good to get some fresh forest air. All this trip really did was make me believe monsters were real, just like how my now best friend Zim made me really believe in aliens. Something was off about this place and it had me extremely paranoid.

Shaking my head and clearing my thoughts, I decided to take a bathe and then head to sleep. I threw the empty water bottle I got from Stanly in the trash and went to start to fill the tub. As soon as my hands touched the water they started to burn like a flame had ignited all over my palms and fingers. I yelped as I snatched my hands away from the water wiped them on my shirt.

I thought the faucet might have been broken by previous users so I made the decision to wait until tomorrow to find someone to fix the screwy plumbing. I guess a bath will have to wait...

 _ **Dipper prove..**_

I was the only one still awake... I can't seem find a single thing about cursed lakes in any of the books. About to turn the page of journal number three, I felt a sharp pain quickly grow from my waist to my legs; my head spun and my eyesight started to become blurry. I tried to yell out to Mable but everything turned black.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper's POV**

When I finally woke up every thing was blurry, my head hurt, my legs felt numb and my ears were no different. I put my hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever but of course I felt fine to myself. When I moved my hand to rub my head, I froze. I felt something fluffy that wasn't there before. I hoped to God it wasn't a huge spider (we all know that's happened to many times to count.) I gently grabbed it and pulled, but it hurt like it was attached to me. I frowned and wondered it made something got stuck in my mess of curls. Oddly enough, I felt the object twitch... Like it really was apart of me. I gently went pet it and my eyes widened. I grabbed a hand mirror off the nightstand Mable and I share and what I saw made me scream like a girl.

Where my regular ears should be were soft fluffy ones, similar to a deer's; actually, exactly like a deer's. They were same color as my hair and stuck out in what some people could consider cutely.

 _"What the heck are these?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! Why are they so adorable... Great, that's what I need. More reasons for people to call me cute... Wait, why am I even worried about people calling me cute when I have deer ears for crying out loud!''_ I went pale as I pondered that maybe this wasn't the only unexplainable change. I put the mirror down and took the covers off me as fast as I could. I covered my mouth with my hands to keep myself from screaming again.

I legitimately had a lower half of a deer! Four deer legs, a fluffy white belly, I assumed a matching brown back with white spots, and to top it off, a fluffy little tail peeking out from under me. This just gets better and better doesn't it?... Wait, Mable is still asleep across the room. I look over to see she was snuggled under her covers comfortably. Maybe I can sneak into the bathroom without waking her up...

I slowly pulled back the covers more and pulled my reluctant legs out from under me. I pulled the rest of me to the edge of my bed and softly put my hoofs on the floor. I didn't even get the chance to put all my weight down when I fell face first onto the floor and yelped. I tried to cover my mouth but it was too late. I slowly turned my head, cringing the whole way. Mable sitting up staring at me, mouth agape. But slowly, her expression changed into a big grin. Next thing I knew, she was laughing out loud, clutching her stomach like it was her life line.

"Not funny Mable!'' I said, not even surprised that she wasn't worried about the current situation at all.

"I'm sorry- _laugh_ \- Dipper! But you- _snort_ \- look so adorable like this- _snort_ \- It's funny because- _laugh_ \- I can call you Deerper now!'' said Mable choking on her "clever" joke of combining my name with deer.

''Ha-ha, real funny. Now why don't you come over here and help me please.'' I said, struggling to sand up. I probably looked like a newborn deer trying to stand up for the first time... Great, I even compared myself to newborn deer. Mable nodded her head and stood to get up but she fell off her bed. I would've laughed at her but I was in shock for the second time this morning.

 **Mable POV**

Great, first my twin brother is part dear and now look at me. I don't have legs any more, I have a fish tail just like Mermando! But it's pink... And sparkly... Awesome.

All the sudden, I felt overwhelmingly dry... ''Um Dipper, can you help me get to bath tub?... And fast.'' I asked in a panic. He nodded with wide eyes and slowly struggled to walk towards me.

He reminded me of a newborn fowl trying to walk for the first time. It was kind of funny. :3 By the time he reached me, which felt like FOR-EVER, he grabbed me weakly and dragged me into the bathroom in the hall. Thank the great pig king no one else was in there. He started the water and awkwardly lifted me up and placed me in the cold tub. Not going to lie, the water felt AMAZING. Dipper locked the door from the inside and then turned to look at me.

''So, how did this happen?'' I asked, breaking the silence in the small bathroom.

''Don't know but something tells me it has to do with the lake.'' He replied as he laid himself down next to the tub. That's when we heard someone knock on the door.

''Mable, Dipper? Are you two in there?'' Stan sounded from the other side, although, his voice sounded kind of odd.

Both me and Dipper glanced at each other with wide eyes.

"Uh, yeah," Dipper started. "We're brushing our teeth. Is something wrong?'' There was silence for a good moment until Stan answered reluctantly, ''Something happened to you guys too, right?''

''What do you mean by that?'' I questioned. Dipper unlocked the door and for the third time this morning, we looked in awe.

 **Dipper's POV**

Stan was taller now and he had grey rocky skin, yellow glowing eyes, sharp fangs, sharp pointy horns, large wings and a tail. He looked like a monster straight out of a comic.

Mable and I were speechless... Until Mable decided to break the silence.

''Wow Stan, you're tall!'' she said smiling and splashing water everywhere.

''Yeah I now, I didn't notice until I busted the top half of my doorway trying to walk out of my room,'' said Stan rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

''Look, Ford called up a minute ago. He wants us to meet him downstairs but since you Mable can't leave, Dipper and I will go." Stan turned away and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I followed reluctantly, tumbling down the last few steps in the back of Stan.

He grunted disapprovingly and helped me up, not looking me in the eye. I brushed the dirt off myself and followed Stan into the living room. Great Uncle Ford had wings, a lion tail, mane, and paws. He honestly looked like a Griffin from Greek legend.

''I can't believe you Stan! I mean, being the smartest man in the house, I can usually fix any of your careless screw-ups but now you've done it!" Ford roared angrily.

"Hey, you're the one who didn't write anything in your 'informational' books about a cursed lake that turns people into MONSTERS!'' yelled Stan at Ford. "Now, when summers over, how am I going to explain to the kid's parents that their son is part dear and there daughter is part fish?!'' Stan practically streamed in fury.

"Is that it? A cursed lake?" I asked, trying to keep the two from having an argument.

''Well Dipper, you see, I heard rumors of a cursed lake in the mountains but I obviously stayed away from it in my younger years. I didn't consider that the earthquake caused by the portal may have made the lake spill over and down the mountain into our very own lake downtown." said Ford embarrassed.

I nodded understandingly and heard a knock on the door. I looked over at Ford and Stan as the color drained from my face. They gave each other side-ways looks and both shrugged at me in unison. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it a crack. The next thing I knew, I was knocked to the ground, the wind escaping my lungs.

 **Ok people! Ideas of what kind of monsters I can incorporate into the story and turn the characters into? Let me know ASAP! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**No POV...**

Dipper screamed as a strong force knocked him down.

"Hey Dipper!" said a voice enthusiastically.

Dipper opened his eyes to meet with Greg's eyes, but he saw a different Greg. Greg had light green skin on his front side and dark, bumpy green skin on his back side of him. His eyes were frog like and his lips were green, but other then that, he still resembled his former self.

"Hey Dipper, look at me! I look like Jason Funderburker!'' he said with a laugh as he got off..no wait jumped off of Dipper like a frog and sat two feet away from him.

"Well, I'm glad we aren't the only ones like this," said Coralline as she walk into the house; Dipper noticed she looked very different as well.

Coralline looked the same but she had dark blue fur covering her entire body. She had cat ears on top of her head and slotted cat eyes, but they were the same color as her human eyes used to be. She had small fangs instead of human teeth and sharp claws instead of human nails, following up with a long tail trailing behind her. And next to her was Wybie, Norman and Neil. Neil was sick yesterday so he must have gotten the water from Raz and Lilli, who came over for a little bit; the cursed water was indeed, truly cursed. They had all changed as well. Wybie was now a skeleton, but luckily he still had his hair. Norman was completely translucent and glowing green, and Neil was still the same but his skin looked much like Grunkle Stan's; his was more iron than stone though and vines wrapped around him in many different directions.

''Well, looks like your aren't the only one who's adorable now Coralline," said Wybie snickering. Coralline rolled her eyes and punched him in his bony arm.

Coralline and Neil helped Dipper stand on his new noodle-like dear legs.

"Hey, did you contact Raz, Lilli , Dib And Wirt?" asked Dipper as he when to the living room that Stan and Ford left a few minutes ago.

"Raz and Lilli will be here soon, but Wirt is missing and Dib won't answer his calls." said Coralline as she sat down.

"What do you mean Wirt's missing?" asked Dipper with concern lacing his voice.

"I really don't know; I woke up to his phone ringing but he was no where in sight.'' said Greg looking down sadly.

''He probably turned into a monster like us, but I have a sneaking suspicion that he did not stay as calm as we did; he probably freaked out and ran off." said a voice that caused everyone to turn their heads curiously.

Raz and Lilli walked in and everyone stared in awe at their own transformations. Lilli was a fairy of some sort, minus the regular tiny size you usually imagine fairies to look like. Her ears were pointed and her skin was a light red color. She had a wings that were the color of fire but they were littered with sparkles. Whereas Raz looked like an actual dragon. He had dark red scales for skin, sharp teeth, and small horns above his ears; he also had dragon wings on his back.

"Hey, where is your sister?" asked Razas as he sat down next to Coralline.

''She can't survive without water!'' exclaimed Dipper

Everyone looked at him in shock and fear.

"She's a mermaid now...'' said Dipper sadly.

Everyone fell silent and nodded.

"So can you tell us why are we are like this?"asked Lilli as she glared at Dipper, making him shudder. Dipper explained what's going on, which almost made Lilli strangle him. Luckily, her boyfriend and Coralline were there to hold her back.

"It's because of you I'm a fairy!... I'm going to make suffer!''

''Lilli, just chill! He didn't know!'' exclaimed Coralline as she and Raz tried to have her calm down.

"Look, we need to find Dib and Wirt; lets go to Dibs hotel room to see if he's there."said Coralline as she turned towards the door.

"What about Mabel?!'' asked Greg as he jumped next to Coralline. She thought for second than an idea struck.

"Hey Dipper, do you still have that red wagon from yesterday that Mr. Pines made you pull around town to sell those water bottles?" asked Coralline with her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Ya ... Oh, I get what you're saying! It's out back! I'll go put some non-cursed water in it, but I need someone to help carry her down." said Dipper as the idea clicked in.

"Why? Can't that lazy fish walk herself down the stairs?'' joked Raz, only for him to get whacked on the head by Lilli.

"Shut it! You woke up this morning screaming because your tail whacked you in the face.'' said Lilli with a smirk.

Everyone laughed as Raz looked down with flushed cheeks. Coralline and Lilli went upstairs to get Mable while the boys went outside and got the wagon ready. Finally, the girls got Mabel down and put her in the wagon. She was a little bit big for it, but she was able to breath. She looked quite embarrassed but the girls assured her she was a very beautiful mermaid; she peaked up at them shyly as a light blush dusted her cheeks. Neil nodded in agreement and so did the other guys. He grabbed the handle and they began their walk towards the town. There weren't many people outside and the ones that were, were in fact monsters themselves. Everyone sighed in relief and walked a bit more leisurely.

They arrived at the motel that Dib was staying at and soon found his door and knocked.

"Dib, this is Coralline! Can you please open up?" Silence was her only reply.

"Dib, this is Raz too! We'll be forced to come in ourselves if you don't open up!'' ...

"Hey Norman, can you go threw the door" ask Neil, turning his back to the door and looking at Norman.

"Well, I uh... I don't wont to be rude or scare him." said Norman rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Look, Dib, I know you're probably freaking out about the way you look right now, but we've all changed! So please, just come out. There's no reason to be shy." said Coralline reassuringly as she tried to look through the lock. They waited for a while before they all frowned and shared looks of hopelessness. They were about to turn around and leave when the door cracked open a little bit, creaking eerily.

"Are you-uh... Um, *gulp* Are you guys okay?" asked Dib quietly.

They all whipped their heads around and tried to get a peek at Dib, but he was hiding behind the door.

"Oh my goodness Dib, you're alright!"

"We were so worried!"

"Wow, look who actually answered..." *Whack*

The group all chorused together, relieved to hear their friend's voice.

"The whole town turned into monster because of Dipper and Mable's stupid gruncle..." Raz stated in frustration.

''Yeah... Monsters." said Dib sounding insecure. Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

"Look Dib, we know you are scared.. Here, feel my hand or-uh paw... Or whatever it is now." Said Coralline as she put her hand inside. She felt a sharp claw gently touch it.

''By the way it feels and looks, not to mention that purring sound, I think I can assume you're some form of a cat monster'' said Dib with a small chuckle. Coralline had a look of self realization and quickly stopped purring, a blush dusting her cheeks. Mabel and Greg awwed and most of the boys laughed, which made Coralline turn to look at them angrily, exposing her sharp fangs and claws; the group quickly stopped smiling and coughed awkwardly.

"Okay... I'll come out, but I don't want to talk about what I am or look like..." said Dib. He slowly opened the door, shocking everyone immediately.

He looked almost human, but there were many things that made him look very different, almost out of this world. He had green skin, and three sharp clawed fingers; his eyes were still mustard brown but looked bug like. He had two antenna sticking out of his head but they were zig-zagged like his sythph hair. His nose and ears were not seen and his glasses were replaced with goggles.

 _ **Cliff hanger! Okay people, I need some help with this story and some of my others. If you guys want to help, send me some ideas!**_


	4. Chapter 4

HEY EVERYONE I CANT CONTINUE WRITING STORYS ENYMORE. ME AN MY M PARTNERE DONT SEE EACHOTHER THAT MUCH SNAD MY COMPUTER IS A TOTTEL JERK SO ALL MY STORY ARE UP FOR GRABS, I MIGHT CONTINUE IF I EVERE GET A NEW COMPUTER BUT TILL THEN THANK YOU


End file.
